With You
by terrapink
Summary: Turboranger. What were Riki and Haruna talking about while waiting for Sigh Boma? This is the episode where they pretended to be married. Riki/Haruna


Author's Note: I do not own Turboranger and its characters.

This story takes place during episode 12, where Riki and Haruna pretended to be married to catch the Sigh Boma.

**With ****You**

"Just how exactly are we going to catch that boma? She is just too fast!" Shunsuke exclaimed.

"She usually goes to weddings and disturbs them right? So all we have to do is find another wedding. That would be her next target." Haruna told them.

"What if there is no more wedding today? We could not wait for another day; so many girls will be victimized by then" Yohei told the group.

"I know! We should just make our own wedding, in that way, we could finally catch Sigh boma off-guard." Daichi explained.

"That is a great idea Daichi! Who should we ask to cooperate with us then?" Riki asked.

"Riki and Haruna, you guys will pretend to be the just married couple!" Yohei said while smiling slyly.

"Eeehh??! Why us?" Riki and Haruna exclaimed, both trying to hide the blush forming in their cheeks.

"You guys look good together, that is why! Come on! We do not have much time" Daichi explained to them.

"Seelon, please use your magic to transform Riki and Haruna into a couple." Shunsuke told the fairy.

With the wave of her wand, Seelon turned Riki and Haruna's clothes into a tux and a dress respectively.

When they turned to the group, the boys all made teasing sounds.

"You two look like you really are a couple"

"I told you! You guys look good together"

"Riki! Why don't you give Haruna a kiss?"

The boys burst out laughing while the "newlyweds" just blushed. Riki's eyes went wide while Haruna stepped on Yohei's foot.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" Yohei asked wincing in pain.

"For teasing us, you idiot! Now hide before the Sigh boma gets here." Haruna told them.

_Riki and Haruna at the front of the church _

"You did not have to do that you know" Riki said shyly.

"Do what?" Haruna asked.

"Step on Yohei's foot. You know how hard these boys can tease, just do not mind them." Riki assured her.

"But he asked you to kiss me! It is just so embarrassing. What if you do not want to do that? I am sorry Riki." Haruna said while blushing.

"_What made you think that I do not want to kiss you_?" Riki thought.

"It's okay. You do not have to be embarrassed. You really look beautiful in that dress Haruna. I am not saying that you don't look beautiful in your normal clothes, but that dress fits you perfectly, making you even more beautiful". Riki told her.

"Thank you Riki. You look really handsome too, especially in that tuxedo." Haruna replied.

"_The kind of tuxedo I want my future husband to wear in our wedding someday_". Haruna thought.

"Riki, have you ever thought of marriage?" Haruna asked all of a sudden.

"Huh?" "_Is she proposing to me?"_ Riki thought.

"I—I mean, do you boys think of weddings, or are you still in the stage of, you know, having fun, playing sports and being with friends? Like, have you thought of the type of girl you would want to marry someday?" Haruna explained.

"….." Riki did not know what to say.

"Because we girls already think of the future you know. We are after all, more emotional than men. I already have a concept of what my dress should be, the theme of my wedding and even the entourage! I just don't know what type of guy I would marry of course. But I would prefer someone who is a very good friend of mine, has good leadership skills, remaining calm under pressure and very brave. Oh, just forget everything I said! So silly of me blabbering like that." Haruna said.

"My type of girl would be someone who is intelligent, courageous, selfless and loving. I really do not care much about physical characteristics. Of course, that is the first thing we see in a girl, but I tend to focus more on what is inside the person. After all, beauty can fade over time." Riki finally answered Haruna's question.

"I really have not given much thought on my future, especially that of marriage. But I think now I do, I already know someone who is going to be a potential wife." Riki continued while looking at Haruna, especially when he told her the word "potential wife".

"Oh, really? Is it someone I know?" Haruna asked.

"It's…. SIGH BOMA!" Riki shouted.

The broomstick flying boma finally caught up with them.

Riki was not able to answer Haruna's last question. But while they were fighting the boma, all Riki and Haruna could think of was whether the timing of the boma's arrival was good or bad. Haruna wanted to know who Riki considered his potential wife, at the same time, is afraid that it would not be her. Riki wanted to confess his feelings for Haruna, but is afraid of rejection.

"_Maybe now is not the right time to tell her that I like her. But I hope that someday, I may be with you, Haruna._" Riki thought.

"_Maybe now is not the right time to ask him who that girl is. But I hope that in the future, I may be with you, Riki."_ Haruna thought.

END.


End file.
